Doom Bots
The Doom Bots of Doom, also known as Nightmare mode, is a Featured Game Mode for League of Legends. The first featured mode to utilize bots, this is Co-op vs. AI with a twist: each bot has mutated, granting them empowered abilities. On higher difficulties, Doom Bots will mutate further over the course of the game - picking up the abilities of other champions, alongside their own. 2016= =2016= Gameplay Game flow Battle against the Doom Bots of Doom on an extra spooky Summoner's Rift in this survival style game mode. Doom Bots will rush your lanes relentlessly. Survive! Try to survive for 15 minutes until The Evil Overlord of the Doom Bots is summoned. Defeat him to win the game! Lose your nexus and be doomed forever... Other gameplay notes Doom bots don't go back to shop or heal, but when they do die they'll be back in lane before you know it. The map has been cut in half so we could double down on the doom. Enemy towers are invulnerable. Don't bother trying to push. In the event you manage to suicide some minions into an enemy tower, you'll receive burst of HP/mana for some sustain. Upon breaking certain kill 'quest' thresholds, your team will receive a boost in power. Work together to get kills and power up in time. Difficulties Custom difficulty in "The Gauntlet" mode: * In "The Gauntlet", we're letting YOU set the difficulty and choose how hard you want the Doom Bots to be when challenging them. * Set a custom Doom Bots difficult from 1 - 100 at the start of the game to modify your Doom Bots. * Use the chat command "/votelevel ##" and have 3 or more players vote for the same difficulty level to lock it in. (EG: /votelevel 65) * If a difficulty is not agreed on and voted for within 90sec, the mode will randomise a difficulty level. * On completion, your match history will show what level you completed as PROOF of your accomplishment (or demise). * Special Icons will be rewarded after the event for players that complete some of the highest possible levels compared to anyone else in the world. Bot Roster * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Buff Curses Curses are global buffs that affect every Doom Bot (or the map itself). They rotate in a random order every 2 minutes and 10 seconds: * * : Bard's Tempered Fates are randomly falling out of the sky! Any unit or turret hit will put into stasis for seconds. * * **Note: The Icon looks like but is red instead. * : Bots will randomly enter a state of undeath, becoming invulnerable and untargetable. Unlike Karthus, they can still move and cast spells, so watch. * : The Bot will open Ryze's Realm Warp portals under you feet, which leads somewhere behind them. * * * : The Bot will create smoke clouds that thay can hide inside, granting them stealth. They will briefly appear when they attack or use an ability. * : The Bots will disgulse at as long as they have no taken damage from a Champion in the last 2 seconds. * * : Whenever a Bot falls below 40% healht, it creates a clone of itself. This clone explodes on death, dealing magic damage in an area around it. * : The Bots leave a noxious cloud behind them. Touching it will poison you, taking magic damage over time. * Notes: The Buffs-Changes: 01:50, 04:00, 06:10, 08:20, 10:30, 12:40, 14:50, 15:25 |-| 2015= =2015= Difficulties :Doom Bots of Doom is available in 3 difficulties, and you must play the previous difficulty in order to unlock the next. * : Enemies champions have Doom mutations to their abilities. * : Enemies champions receive Doom Mutations whenever they die. Doom Mutations do not appear to stack, with the exception of the Doom Bot's personal mutation. * : Good luck. ^_^ While Doom Bots cheat in almost every regard, the Fog of War still obstructs their vision. Bot Roster ; * has started making everything near him sad too. So very sad. All allied units within range of Doom Amumu cry in sympathy with him. His now also reaches further. (~1200 range) ; *Annie can set alight nearby enemy towers and burn everything. She also brought her bear . Have you seen him? He's only bigger than 10-stack Cho'Gath and his AOE attacks shunt people away from him. ; *Doom Blitzcrank has powered up all his systems, giving him extra (fires 3 in a cone), a gigantic and , and a that knocks multiple enemies into the air. But it's definitely not him, so don’t worry. ; *Cho’Gath grows in power as he grows in size. As he gains stacks of (which can stack up to 10 times), his and grow larger. Like, multiple Ruptures in a 1000-length line kind of larger. ; *Ezreal’s abilities have been fragmented into multiple energy waves. His ultimate in particular goes off 2 additional times, in 8 additional directions. ; *Fiddlesticks can multiple enemies at once and each of his abilities has becoming more . Additionally, Fiddlestick Spirits are waiting to from anywhere you do not have vision. ; *Galio now fires a halo of in a circle and forms multiple gusts, and he will periodically create taunt zones next to nearby enemy champions (that taunt enemies still inside when they detonate). ; *Karthus periodically while still alive (making him untargetable but still very mobile), and his abilities have fragmented (bigger, multiple copies and lower cooldown). ; *''Each of Lux's abilities explodes into a star of , except for , which just hits in 12 directions at once.'' ; * abilities have fragmented, and he’s brought extra voidlings with him from the void.(bigger, multiple copies and lower cooldown and about thrice the amount of voidlings). ; * has fragmented and also added to her (a dark binding orbits her patches of Tormented Soil). ; *Veigar calls down a ring of around himself periodically and his abilities fragment on minions (meaning he farms AP insanely quickly). ; * creates additional clones which knock enemies into the air when disappearing. His Cyclone also summons Decoys that spin alongside him. ; * will fragment on detonation, and his have started rolling around, chasing enemy champions.(His basic abilities produce bombs that slowly chase nearby champions and detonate after a while, and his mine field has a much shorter cooldown) ; * periodically spawns clusters of seeds near enemy champions, which bloom after a moderate delay. Additionally, her abilities summon additional plants.(Seeds appear somewhat behind enemy laners. She can put such seeds with more than 1500 range. She will also try to launch her skillshots while enemies are about to step on her seeds) Curses ;Bonus Doom- Doom Mutations :Doom Bots can mutate the following passives on higher difficulties. * : This champion creates a smoke cloud in an area for a short time. While within the cloud, this champion is stealthed and gains bonus armor and magic resistance. Attacking or using abilities will reveal them briefly. Enemies inside the smoke are slowed. * : Upon taking lethal damage, this champion will transform into an egg with 100% health. If the egg survives for a short time, the champion is revived with the same percentage health that their egg had. * : When out of combat for a short time, this champion enters stealth only being able to be seen by enemy champions within range. * : Every brush you can’t see into nearby this champion, could have Garen hiding in it. Demacia! * : Spectral riders are summoned alongside this champion, causing enemy champions and minions they touch to flee in terror. * : This champion summons whirlwinds nearby that briefly knock enemy champions airborne and disappear after a short time. * : Whenever this champions is below 40% health, they create a clone of themselves. * : This champion reduces the sight radius of nearby enemy champions and minions. * : After auto-attacking or using an ability 4 times, this champion will block the next incoming turret attack or basic attack from an enemy champion, siege minion or large monster. * : This champion creates pools of frost nearby, slowing all enemy champions and minions moving through them. * : Whenever this champion is below 40% health, they create a clone of themselves, which explodes when dying dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. * : This champion scorches the earth where they walk, leaving behind a trail of fire. * : Ravens circle this champion and strike out at nearby enemies dealing magic damage. This champion is healed for a portion of the damage dealt to champions and minions. * : This champion fires laser beams in a pattern around themselves, dealing magic damage to every enemy they hit. * : This champion reveals enemy champions within range with less than 50% health. Trivia * Bots will as a team of 5 to kill periodically (including corpses of dead bots). They have not being observed to attempt to kill * was nerfed the day after the game mode's release removing flee from . * It is possible to be invited to difficulties that you have not unlocked. * actively /laughs at his enemies, which he will do after dodging skills or just randomly in the hopes to bait you. Announcement Media Theme= |-| Gallery= The Doom Bots of Doom mode old.jpg|Old Doom Bots Select Screen Halloween 2016 teaser.gif|Doom Bots Teaser 1 Halloween 2016 teaser 2.gif|Doom Bots Teaser 2 Doom Bots background.png|Doom Bots Loading background References de:Horror-Bots des Todes Category:Game modes